


i need you to knead me

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comic AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: when spaghetti don't work no mo'
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i need you to knead me

She kicked the door shut with her boot and let her bag just slide down her shoulder, Chloe didn't even bother to say hi, she just deeply sighed and then dropped onto the couch.  
Rachel peeked out of the kitchen door, holding a steaming pot with her mittens. "I thought, I heard you come in, how was work?"  
"Good. Hard. Why are you home already? And you cooked?"  
  
Rachel set the pot on the table. "Nah, I just warmed up some leftovers and I switched my shift halfway through. I'll have to go back later, so we have like thirty minutes, until I need to take a nap and head out, sorry babe."  
  
Chloe took off her overall and dropped it on the floor, for some reason she again left her shoes on, she pulled up her knees to her chin and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey... what's wrong? You look defeated. I will return, the shift is only five ours, maybe you're still up, when I'm back."  
"It's not that, babe. Do your shift, it's fine."  
  
"Well maybe, you want to come here and have some spaghetti with me", said Rachel, wiggling her brows and picking the noodles up with her fork, waving them at Chloe, who just shook her head.  
  
"I am... ugh, I don't want to sound like a baby."  
"Tell me." Rachel dropped everything and came over to sit behind Chloe. "What is it?"  
  


Chloe didn't look up, she just mumbled to her knees. "I love my job. Everything about it..."  
"Except?"  
"Nothing. Nothing really. My arm fucking hurts, that's all." She sighed again.  
"Your arm?" Rachel hugged Chloe from behind and planted a little kiss on her neck. "Why?"

Chloe shrugged and then squinted. She held her left shoulder with her right hand.  
  
"Did they let you do all the physical stuff again? Did they have you lift things, that are way too heavy? Those fuckers!"

"I'm not weak. I can lift heavy things! I can fucking do all the stuff the guys do as well and I am better, I'm holding the freaking record for changing tires. You can't beat me!"

"Chloe", said Rachel and tried to use a softer tone, since her girlfriend's face was turning red. "I know, you are working hard, to provide for us, for our family, you have come so far, you can even send some money to your mom, who would have ever thought, that day was going to come? I understand, you want to do what you love but maybe, you should take it slower, maybe you can work less hours. You would still make enough money and you would be home sooner and... in a better mood."  
  
"It's just hard, it's all... competition, all the time, I can't just do my fucking job. I feel like I don't belong there. I'm the only chick there and I constantly have to proove myself."  
"Quit."  
"Haha"  
"I'm serious, you'll find something else, you can be a mechanic anywhere. Find a place, where your work is validated and where you are respected as a person. Please. If not for yourself, do it for me."  
Chloe sighed. She was unable to discuss this issue any further. Her head sunk against Rachel's shoulder and she closed her eyes one more time.  
  
Rachel let her hands wander, switched from an unreciprocated hug, let one rest on Chloe's left shoulder and with the other grabbed Chloe's left upper arm. She put some pressure on the tired girl's muscles and slowly started massaging her, while kissing Chloe's scalp and shut eyes.  
She whispered "How's that?" and could already feel Chloe relax a bit and giving in to the body contact.  
  
"Mmmh", moaned Chloe quietly and smiled an exhausted little smile. "That actually feels hella good."  
Rachel squeezed and pushed and twisted and kneaded Chloe's arm. She went up to her shoulder, using her entire body strength to loosen her up and down, circling her elbow and teasing around that tattoo, spiraling Chloe's wrist and caressing every single finger, until she finally stopped by letting both her hands slip into Chloe's hands, interlacing, she looked around Chloe, her chest tightly on Chloe's back and reached for her mouth with her own lips.  
  
Chloe was fully relaxed, almost asleep at this point, so Rachel pulled her girlfriend fully onto the couch, by stretching her legs out and making her lay down.  
Just as she wanted to get up and put her shoes on to leave, Rachel felt Chloe's hands on her hips, pulling her down until she was flat on top of Chloe, who put one hand in Rachel's neck, while the other found it's way under her shirt, slowly moving upwards, Chloe softly pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth and kissed her girlfriend, until she felt a little dizzy.  
She whispered "Thank you", their lips still touching.  
"I'm gonna be late", smiled Rachel in return "and I'm still hungry."  
"Oh..." said Chloe and started sucking on Rachel's neck, mumbling "How about a snack then?"  
Rachel closed her eyes and just gave in.  
  
  
  



End file.
